Unknown Identity
by Kinktastic Snazz
Summary: This is the revised version.......Chapters 1 and 2........please r/r
1. Default Chapter Title

The Unknown Identity  
  
  
Ch.1  
  
The young boy with the thick brown braid closed his eyes in pain. He had gotten shot in the leg. He groaned and watched the blood run down his pant leg. He lifted himself off the ground and limped towards the trees nearby that seemed like a mile away in his mind's eye. In actuality, it was only a few yards. His vision doubled, and he swayed on his feet, praying that someone would help him, the agony was horrible. Another young brown haired boy saw him swaggering toward the woods. His name was Heero, and he was planning to help this young man that had pain etched all over his face. He was planning to help his old friend, a special old friend, Duo.  
  
Duo had the setting sun blocked from his eyes by a shadow. He raised his dilated eyes and moaned in a cross between wonderment and pain. "Heero, (groan), too bad for your welcome back party." Heero mentally smiled, but kept his face passive, "It's all right." Heero had just returned from outer space along with the other Gundam pilots, Trowa and Quatre.  
  
He lifted Duo, making him place an arm around his neck. "So sorry Heero, didn't mean too." Heero was silent as he half dragged and half carried his buddy to the woods. "Where's Relena?" "Oh God, Heero, I'm sorry. She shot me and ran. Said somethin' about 'Heero, lost." Heero set Duo down on the ground. He slammed his fist into a nearby tree and muttered a curse under his breath. When he lifted his fist up, he noticed some blood on the tree. He felt as if that's what he wanted to see on the one that had shot Duo. He wiped the blood off on his green, sleeveless, shirt and turned to face Duo lying against a tree. "You all right man?" Duo opened his eyes, a look of tiredness and anger were reflected in them, "Yeah, I guess." Heero dug in his pockets and pulled a handkerchief and proceeded to wipe of the blood off Duo's pants. He then wrapped around his shin like a tourniquet to stop the flow of blood. Duo gasped in pain as Heero tightened the knot of the handkerchief. "Man, you could be a little gentle." "You better rest, I'll be back when I find Quatre and Trowa at the landing site." Duo watched as Heero left, watch out man, he thought, there are things that have changed and there are people out to get you.   
  
  
Chap. 2  
Heero had no idea of who was waiting for him when he reached his destination. A boy about his height stepped out of the shadows. The guy had black hair that he had slicked back his hair and his eyes seemed not to welcome Heero. A look of confusion crawled into his eyes, immediately covered by recognition. Heero's eyebrow raised in suspicion of this gangly character. "Ah, Heero, where is your dignity? Do you just think you can appear and save an injured rebellious friend? Duo had an accident, it shall never happen again. I am sure of that, he belongs to my other minions and me, you left, things changed. Rashid, missed the target, be glad, Relena was spared accidentally."   
  
Heero felt a sudden burst of anger, which caused him to lunge at Wufei. Wufei stopped him before he got a chance to take a swing at him. " Do you have any idea of where your friends Trowa and Quatre are?" Heero had remembered that they were waiting in the building that Wufei was leaning against. He was wondering what he had done to them while he was gone. "I didn't hurt them, yet. Although that wimp Quatre might have been slightly injured due to the strength of my men. Or he could have not wanted to cooperate. Either way, there is a large probability that he is hurt."   
  
"You think your something don't you Wufei? You actually believe that, what? Honor comes from pain and disgrace? You're such a loser, you know? You do don't you?" Heero asked, watching in amazement as anger washed into his old friend's coal black eyes. Wufei clenched his hand into a fist, his nails lacerating his palm. He went wild and swung both his fists at Heero's face. Heero dodged gracefully, grabbing Wufei's hand so quickly that Wufei had no idea of what had happened. Heero's anger boiled deep inside of him, and he twisted Wufei's wrist and smiled evilly at the sound of bones crunching. Wufei howled in pain and horror. He gripped his wrist to his chest, and his eyes flashed with supreme anger. "Where are my men?! Disable this freak, anyway you can. Keep him alive though!" All of a sudden around two dozen muscled, ugly men surrounded Heero. "Oh Heero, you're not getting away this time, you will pay for everything that you have done to your so called "friends". Bye, see you in the hospital." Wufei walked off nonchalantly into the mist. "Damn you Wufei! How could you!" Heero glanced around, knowing in his mind that this was going to be a loosing battle on his side.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Chap. 3  
The young man, once known as the "Perfect Soldier", glanced at the rapidly encircling roughnecks. He fingered the Swiss army knife in his pocket. Rubbing his fingers along the open blade. Savoring the feel of the cold against his fingertips. "Sorry to say, but you picked the wrong guy to mess with." The thugs just cackled at this remark, and Heero just shrugged. "Your lives, you bastards." A beefy, tall man clenched is pudgy fingers into a fist and swung it at Heero's nose. He shifted his feet to the side, staring straight ahead as the fist flew by his cheek. He jerked his hand out of his pocket, cleanly slicing off the man's hand. It landed with a sickening thud on the ground; the fingers on it still clenched tightly as blood streamed out. The man looked at the stump where his hand used to be, looking at the milk, white bone turning red with oozing blood. He screamed and swung around looking for help. The other men stared in disgust and horror as the other man begins to cry and drift into unconsciousness from the great loss of blood.   
  
Heero leaned down over the man, smirking, and an "I told you so" look in his eyes. He wiped the blade clean with the man's dingy white shirt, leaving a streak of fresh blood. The older man struggled to stay awake, struggled to keep away from the darkness that was coming much to quickly to engulf him. "Didn't get enough?" Heero asked as he reached into his waistband and pulled at his most valued possession. His Colt Python. A magnum that was loud and gave away a deceiving looks by its "supposed" frailty to a human's eye. But this type was strong; one bullet could easily rip your head of at close range, at long, cause severe damage. "See my friend, here? Well it just so happens my friend wants to do some dirty work. So I'm thinking, what the hell, let it kill this dirty, old, fuck. Fortunately, my friend agreed quite eagerly"   
His finger pressed down the trigger, letting the bullet fly, lodging itself into the man's forehead. But, with the force that the bullet was ejected, it pulled with a great pressure at the man's delicate skull and brain, ripping it off with a horrible sound that settled into the air, echoing. The decapitated body fell back the few inches that it had risen, and the head rolled to a stop near another man's shoe. A horrified expression was glued to the face on the head, and seemed to transfer to the younger man's face as he stared, speechless at the object by his shoe.  
  
Heero smiled evilly at his handiwork, and whirled to face the others. "Anyone else care for a piece?" He added with a rare, humorous smile, "Today's special, head a la mode." The other men didn't seem too happy; some were turning green with sickness, while others were turning red with rage. They encircled him once again, some stepping all over the body, not caring whether or not they got blood on their boots. All they cared about was getting the little punk's blood. Suddenly continuous fire opened from behind a tree, riddling all the men with clean holes. Blood covered the ground as body after body dropped, bullet holes opening areas in their stomachs, hearts, and brains that allowed a person to look in one end and out the other.   
This couldn't have been a regular machine gun, one of those would have just bullets entering flesh, but not exiting. This bullets were had some type of razor points, Heero discovered after examining one while keeping out of harm's way. Suddenly the firing stopped, and the night was silent, only the whisper of the wind in the trees could be heard. Heero picked himself up off the ground, determined to find out who exactly had helped him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok.....how did it sound? Disgusting, amusing, Disgustingly amusing? R/R people....please....my muses are getting restless. They say they have nothing to do....maybe i should flush em down the toilet and see if the can come back..... ((-_-)) no. 


End file.
